Peregrin Took
Peregrin Took, more commonly known as Pippin, was a Hobbit of the Shire, and one of Frodo Baggins's youngest but closest friends. He was a member of the Fellowship of the Ring. Biography Pippin was born to Paladin Took II and Pearl Took on the spring of TA 2990 (SR 1390). He was the youngest of four children and had three older sisters, Pearl, Pimpernel, and Pervinca. His father's sister, Esmeralda Took, was the mother of Meriadoc Brandybuck, thus making Pippin and Merry first cousins.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix C: Family Trees, Took of Great Smials Through his father, Pippin was the second-cousin once-removed of Frodo, and the first-cousin twice-removed of Bilbo Baggins. Fellowship of the Ring While on their way to Buckland, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, and Peregrin Took encountered a Black Rider, who was warded off by the presence of the company of Elves, led by Gildor Inglorion.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter III: "Three is Company" Meriadoc Brandybuck later joined them once they reached Buckland. There were waylaid by Old Man Willow in the Old Forest,The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter VI: "The Old Forest" and Tom Bombadil rescued them and took them into his house.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter VII: "In the House of Tom Bombadil" On the way to Bree, Pippin was caught up with the Barrow-wights on the Barrow-downs. After the encounter, Pippin acquired a Dagger of Westernesse.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter VIII: "Fog on the Barrow-downs" In The Prancing Pony, Frodo accidentally slipped the One Ring upon his finger, drawing the attention of the Black Riders.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter IX: "At the Sign of the Prancing Pony" Their group met a Ranger of the North, Strider. The inn was attacked by the Nazgûl at night, and the four hobbits were successfully led away by Strider, whose real name was Aragorn.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter X: "Strider" Aragorn led them to Weathertop, where the group was once again attacked by the Black Riders.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter XI: "A Knife in the Dark" In haste to get an injured Frodo to Rivendell, the Elf-lord Glorfindel arrived and guided them.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter XII: "Flight to the Ford" After the Council of Elrond, Pippin and Merry were allowed by Gandalf to join the Fellowship of the Ring.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter II: "The Council of Elrond" In Moria, Pippin's curiosity dropped a stone down the well, which lead to the beating drums from beneath the ground. It incurred Gandalf's wrath, and he called Pippin a "Fool of a Took".The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter IV: "A Journey in the Dark" Breaking of the Fellowship During the Skirmish at Amon Hen, Pippin and Merry were protected by Boromir, who was killed in the process. The two hobbits were taken away by the Uruk-hai, mistaking them to be the Ring-bearer.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter X: "The Breaking of the Fellowship" On their way to Isengard, Pippin dropped the elven-brooch he received from Lothlórien, as a sign for Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, who were in pursuit. When a company of the Rohirrim ambushed the Uruk-hai,The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Three, Chapter III: "The Uruk-hai" Pippin and Merry were able to escape into Fangorn Forest, where they meet the Ent Treebeard. They drank Ent-draughts, which gave them incredible heights.The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Three, Chapter IV: "Treebeard" Pippin and Merry befriended Treebeard and told him what happened to them. After the Entmoot, the Ents decided to march against Isengard.The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Three, Chapter VII: "Helm's Deep" After the battle, Pippin and Merry were sitting on their "field of victory". Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were reunited with them.The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Three, Chapter VIII: "The Road to Isengard" Guard of the Citadel In Orthanc, Pippin picked up the palantír, which Gríma Wormtongue threw. As he looked into the stone, Pippin had a first-hand encounter with Sauron himself, leading the Dark Lord to assume Pippin was the Ring-bearer. Gandalf and Pippin then rode on Shadowfax and went to Gondor, for the latter's protection from Sauron's forces.The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Three, Chapter XI: "The Palantír" Pippin met Denethor II, the Ruling Steward of Gondor and Boromir's father. In return for Boromir's death, Pippin pledged his allegiance to Denethor and became the Guard of the Citadel.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Five, Chapter I: "Minas Tirith" While in Minas Tirith, Pippin befriended Beregond, a fellow Guard of the Citadel, and Faramir, Boromir's younger brother. During the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, Pippin witnessed Denethor preparing a pyre for him and an unconscious Faramir. He quickly went out in search for Gandalf and saved Faramir from being burned to death. Denethor, however, was not rescued and threw himself off of Minas Tirith.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Five, Chapter VI: "The Battle of the Pelennor Fields" Pippin was among the Army of the West, which was led by Aragorn. They assaulted the Black Gate to divert the attention of the Eye of Sauron and give Frodo enough time to destroy the Ring. In the battle, Pippin managed to kill one of the Olog-hai, a troll-race bred by Sauron, the first hobbit ever to do so. He was knocked unconscious when the troll fell on him. Gimli later recognized the Hobbit feet under the Troll and dragged him out of the battle, saving his life.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Five, Chapter X: "The Black Gate Opens" After the restoration of the monarchy, King Elessar knighted him and granted him and his fellow hobbits leave to return home, as well as leave to return to Gondor whenever they liked. Later, he, Merry, Frodo, and Sam were instrumental in overthrowing the small remainder of Saruman's forces during the Scouring of the Shire.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Six, Chapter VIII: "The Scouring of the Shire" After the War In the year FO 6 of the Fourth Age Pippin married Diamond of Long Cleeve, when she was 32 and he himself was 37. They had one son, Faramir Took I, who later married Samwise Gamgee's daughter Goldilocks Gardner.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B: The Tale of Years (Chronology of the Westlands), "The Chief Days from the Fall of Barad-dûr to the End of the Third Age" In the year FO 13, Pippin became the 32nd Thain of the Shire, a position he held for 50 years before retiring in FO 63, when he revisited Rohan and Gondor with Merry. He remained in Gondor for the rest of his life. Pippin probably died sometime after the year FO 64 and was laid to rest with Merry in Gondor. After the great King Elessar (Aragorn) died in FO 120, Merry and Pippin were entombed next to the great king. Etymology The name Peregrin was derived from the Latin peregrinus ("pilgrim").An Introduction to Elvish, The Giving of Names Razanur Tûk was the Westron of Pippin, which comes from raza ("stranger") and razan ("foreign"). It was a name of a legendary traveller. The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, II: "The Appendix on Languages" Titles *'Thain Peregrin I' - Pippin's title when he became a Thain of the Shire. *''Ernil i Pheriannath'' - It is the Sindarin for "Prince of the Halflings"; given to Pippin by the people of Minas Tirith. *'Guard of the Citadel' - Given to him by Denethor II, Ruling Steward of Gondor *'Knight of Gondor' - Given by King Aragorn II ElessarThe Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Six, Chapter VI: "Many Partings" *'Counsellor of the North-kingdom' - Granted to him when he became Thain of the Shire.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B: The Tale of Years (Chronology of the Westlands), "Later Events concerning the Members of the Fellowship of the Ring" Character The hair on his head and his feet (which are exceptionally hairy, even for a Hobbit) was almost golden and curly. At the beginning of Quest of the Ring, he was smaller than the rest of the Hobbits because he was the youngest. But after he and Merry drank the draft from Treebeard, they became some of the tallest hobbits in history, towering at over four and a half feet. It was said he should stop growing as hats would become very expensive. In The Fellowship of the Ring, he was a worthy accomplice to Merry's plans, although he showed his age as well; he was a cheerful if not sometimes thoughtless Hobbit, and seemingly had a knack for doing the wrong thing at the wrong time, but throughout The Lord of the Rings he becomes increasingly mature and courageous. Weapons Pippin, like Merry, used swords of the Westernesse they obtained from the Barrow-downs. When he arrived in Minas Tirith he gained a sword that he calls later Troll's bane. Appearances in the Books and Films In the books *''The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''The Two Towers'' *''The Return of the King'' *''Unfinished Tales'' In the films *''The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''The Two Towers'' *''The Return of the King'' Portrayal in adaptations The Lord of the Rings film trilogy In the ''Lord of the Rings'' film triloft, Pippin is played by Billy Boyd, who is the oldest of the actors portraying the four protagonist Hobbits (Elijah Wood, who plays Frodo, is the youngest). Pippin's foolish acts are mainly for comedic relief. Generally weaker than the rest, he does overcome his foolishness and becomes of much use in ''The Return of the King''. In the The Lord of the Rings (film), Pippin loses his barrow blade and receives a short sword of Gondor, and the helmet and livery of the Citadel Guard, originally made for the young Faramir. Video games *In the The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (video game), Pippin's basic speed attack is by far the strongest in the game. He uses throwing knives instead of rocks. Voice Dubbing actors Translations around the World References External link * Category:Hobbits Category:Tooks category:Fellowship members Category:Elf friends Category:Thains of the Shire Category:Major characters (The Lord of the Rings) Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (film) Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (film) Characters de:Peregrin Tuk es:Peregrin Tuk fr:Peregrin Touque it:Peregrino Tuc pl:Peregrin Tuk ru:Перегрин Тук